An electric power steering control device in the related art described, for example, in PTL 1, is equipped with an electric motor that generates an assist force for a turning operation on a steering wheel by a current flown correspondingly to an operating condition of the vehicle. This device compares a temperature detected using temperature detecting means, for example, a thermistor, capable of detecting ambient temperature around a portion generating heat by a current flown to the electric motor with an estimated temperature value of the portion generating heat found on the basis of a current value of the current flown to the electric motor, and determines that the temperature detecting means is abnormal according to a variation of the detection temperature of the temperature detecting means.